Teenagers
by Telekinetic Heartbeat
Summary: This story is about the teen lives of the Charmed Ones, as they battle not only hideouse demons, but their normal life with peer pressure. Though witches they can't use there powers for just any problem and they can't get exposed, but Paige really go to t


**Teenagers...**: By, Telekinetic

Preview

This story is about the teen lives of the Charmed Ones, as they battle not only hideouse demons, but their normal life with peer pressure. Though witches they can't use there powers for just any problem and they can't get exposed, but Paige really go to that extent to get back at a few school kids.

**Main Characters:**

**Prue Halliwell:17:Telekinesis**

**Piper Halliwell:15:Temporal Stasis**

**Pheobe Halliwell:14:Premonition**

**Paige Wrizen:12:Tele-orbing, Orbing, Glamouring, Healing, and Sensing**

**Penelope Halliwell:64:Telekinesis, Pshycokinesis, and Astral Projection**

**Patty Halliwell:Dead:Temporal Stasis and Molecular Combustion**

**Leo Wyatt:17:Healing, Orbing, Limited Telekinesis, Hovering, Glamouring, Thermodynamic Generation, Conjuring, and Sensing**

**Andy Trudeau:18:Mortal**

_**Chapter 1:Troubled Paige**_

"Paige get your butt back her right now!" Grams stomped her foot with anger as Paige stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around to see

Grams narrowing her eyes at her. Paige gulped with fear. She slowly walked back into the kitchen with her hands in her pockets, flicking grams off secretly.

Piper was sitting on a stool in the kitchen quietly adjusting her glasses, and wishing she never had acne. Grams eyes were hard and cruel, while Paige's were rolling.

"What the hell did I do now?" Paige says while coming to a stop. Grams was holding a pair of Paige's pants and a box of cigarettes. Paige's eyes

widened as she saw them. She had to say something... But what? "Oh shi-" Paige was cut of by Grams. "Why were these in your pants pocket?" Grams

motioned for Paige to come closer and Paige did. "Well, I've never seen them. Maybe someone planted them there?" Grams had been smeeling Paige's

breath as she spoke. "You lied. I want you to orb your butt up to your room, right now!" Paige kicks the wall and she looks at an apple. "APPLE!" Paige yells and orbs it at Gram's head. Grams ducks and the apple hits Piper in the back of her head, causing her to let out a high screeching scream. "I hate this family!" Paige was then surrounded in a shower of blue and white orbs and she orbs to her room. "If it wasn't for me, you would have been put up for adoption when you were born!"

Grams turns around to the now sobbing Piper and places her hand on Piper's head. Piper lies her head on the counter letting out small whimpers and sniffs. "Are you alright Piper?" Grams asked worridly. Piper looks at her with tears running down her face. "Why the hell can't this family get along? Paige has been so difficult latley and it seems like I'm the one always getting hurt! I'm sick of it!" Gram frowns and rubs Piper's back. "Why don't you go take some asprin and call it a night. You've already had a rough day. No need for it to get worst." Grams gives her a smile and then moves her eyes to the clock. 7:30 pm. Piper shakes her head and walks over to the refridgerator. "No. I need to get dinner started. I've been moping around long enough today. You guys are probably starved... besides, I'll be fine."

Paige appears beside Phoebe in there room. Phoebe turns her head towards Paige and smiles at her. Paige pays her no attention and jumps onto her bed and screams. Phoebe jumps up and stands be side Paige's bed wondering what was wrong. "Your a slutty trouble maker and I'm a misfit. Why the hell doesn't grams yell at you for once?" Phoebe's mouth opens to the remark and she sits on her bed.

"Well excuse me Miss Bitch, I'm not the gothic one who does drugs. That comment was not neccisary and I think you owe me an apology." Pheobe looks at Paige waiting. Paige gives Phoebe the finger and rolls over trying to give Phoebe the illusion that she was trying to go to sleep. Phoebe's mouth drops at what just happened. She lets out a groan and lies on her back. "Why do you have to be so difficult? What's wrong with you? You've changed so much since you started the 6th grade. We're all worried about you and lately you've been taking it out on Piper." Paige does nothing, but lie there. Phoebe gets up and walks out of the room mumbling, "What's wrong with her..."

The next morning, every one was in the dining room eating breakfast. Paige scratches her fork against the plate and glares at Grams, who was in the kitchen washing her plate off. Prue raises an eyebrow and leans over to Piper. "What's with Paige?" Piper looks at Prue. "Well Grams found cigarettes in her pants pocket last night and I'm guessing Paige is pissed." Prue nods and goes back to eating. Grams walks in and picks up the plates. She points to the clock and looks at the girls. "Ok girls. you should get going. School will start soon." Paige orbs out of the house and to the back of the middle school. Grams lets out a sigh as Paige orbs. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, get up and head to the door. They grab their books and Prue opens the door and head out with Phoebe fallowing her. Piper turns around to Grams and rubs her hand down her face, feeling the acne. She lights out a sob and loud honk comes from the driveway. "Come on Piper!" Prue yells. Piper walks out and closes the door behind her. "Baker High... The school of hell and disaster... Oh how I wish to drop out."

((Review please! I know it must have sucked, but I'm not that good at writeing. I swear it'll get better as it goes on. I think I started at the wrong time.))


End file.
